A Talk Between Brothers
by Smart Kira
Summary: Ryan and Harry have a brotherly talk


**A Talk Between Brothers**

"There you are!" Ryan said out loud to no one in particular as he spotted his younger brother Harry. Sitting next to Harry on the swing set Ryan continued to say "Do you have any idea how worried we all were. The other rangers sis and dad turned the Aqua Base inside out just looking for you." After Ryan finished saying whatever he had to say Harry continued to say nothing; to Ryan Harry was acting like he wasn't even there the pair then continued to sit in silence. When suddenly Harry surprised Ryan by saying "What was it like being raised by demons?" Not missing a beat Ryan said "What brought this up and where did you hear this from?"

Blushing slightly Harry said "He sort of eavesdropped on a conversation between him, dad and Dana." Shaking his head Ryan simply smiled knew this subject was going to come up sooner rather than later; so why not get it over now and be done with it. Before Ryan started his story of his life with demons he said "You know Harry I really should let the others know that I found you and that you're alright." Ryan watched as Harry shook his head no and asked his older brother to contact them later. Ryan was hesitant at first then reluctantly agreed and told Harry about the car accident and almost falling to his death. Before his father agreed to make a deal with Diabolico and he wouldn't see his father and sister again until his twenty birthday.

But during that time Diabolico poisoned his mind by saying that his dad favored his sister over him. This made Ryan become so consumed with anger that he had to take it out on someone; and he attempted to kill his sister and the other rangers. But overtime his dad brought him back to reality by having both of them relive the car accident from so long ago. Then after finally learning the truth and realizing that everything that Diabolico told me was a lie; I decided to fight alongside the rangers and this angered Diabolico to no end. After Ryan finished his story he looked at his younger brother and said "What brought this up why did you want to know about me being raised by demons?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said "that he was just curious is all." Suddenly now intrigued Ryan asked "ok than what about you than little bro. What is it like having to deal with magical powers?"

Harry looked like as if his older brother had gone mad or something. Harry thought that being raised by demons was crazy and all. But being called a Freak for most of your life just because you were different was an entirely different story. So what if Harry had a little bit of the magical touch he was no different than anyone else at the end of the day. All he wanted was a place to fit in and he found it with his adopted family; the Mitchell family Captain Mitchell was proud to call Harry his son even though he wasn't by blood that didn't matter. Another thing that didn't matter was his magical abilities his new family just accepted for who he is magic abilities and all.

Harry was proud to call his adopted family his true family. They didn't order him around like his biological aunt and uncle did and he didn't have to be relentlessly picked on by his cousin Dudley. Meanwhile back at the Aqua Base Dana was beside herself as she sat in her room; looking at a recent photograph that was taken of her, dad, Ryan and Harry. Dana's eye zoomed in on Harry's face Dana was racking her brain as to where the young boy could be. He left the Aqua Base unannounced and didn't even leave a note about where he was going. With the help of her dad and the other rangers they searched every inch of the Aqua Base for Harry with little to no success.

Seconds later Dana's morpher went off startling her a little causing her to jump. "Hey sis are you there?" a voice said. Dana immediately recognized the voice as that of her brother coming back down to earth. Dana quickly asked "Hey Ryan did you have any luck in finding Harry?" Dana didn't want to get her hopes up to much only to have them dashed just as quick. At first Ryan said nothing which caused Dana to become worried sick; she began to fear the worse for both her brother and Harry. "Hey big sis what's up" a new voice said over the morpher; Dana knew that voice all to well feeling slight anger overcome her Dana said "Do you realize how much trouble you are in mister.

You left the base without so much so as leaving a note telling us where you were going. Do you even know how worried we were about you we were all afraid that something seriously happened to you." "I know big sis" Harry shouted from the morpher and than added "And you have every right to be mad at me." "Damn right I am mad" Dana said back to Harry she then added and said "Oh and Harry?" "Yes" was all Harry said unsure of what his older sister was going to say next. Dana then said "Me and dad have now officially grounded you until further notice do you understand?" "Yes I understand sis" was all Harry said in a monotone voice. "Good now just get back to the Aqua Base in one piece ok dinner will be served soon do you understand." "Yes sis we understand" Ryan out in the background Dana could hear Harry snickering; this just caused Dana to roll her eyes she then got herself ready for dinner.


End file.
